pirates_of_the_caribbean_character_listfandomcom-20200213-history
Blackbeard
Captain Blackbeard was the pirate that all pirates knew and feared. He was ruthless and malicious. The dark captain sailed the seas and as the years passed, his age began to catch up with him. He seeks the legendary Fountain of Youth and becomes even more serious for his goal when he must deal with Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. The pirate was known to be cruel to his prisoners, often torturing them mostly for his own selfish amusement. He shows a great love for his daughter and, after his vicious pirate years, he devoted himself into teaching her the ways of a worthy pirate. He taught her swordfighting and various other skills. Still, Blackbeard still saw her as a pawn and was perfectly willing to sacrifice her to get what he wanted. At some point before the events of the film, Blackbeard attacked the Black Pearl without being provoked, capturing the crew in the ship's own riggings. However, Hector Barbossa escaped by chopping off his left foot. Blackbeard shrunk the ship down with his voodoo magic and placed it in a bottle. At some point, he had been presumed dead, although Barbossa claimed that the stories were effectively exaggerated when meeting Jack Sparrow. Having received a prophecy that a one-legged man would end his life from the zombie quartermaster, Blackbeard began seeking Jack Sparrow, who was said to have been to the Fountain of Youth, which could save his life. He sent his daughter, Angelica to pose as Jack and recruit more crew-members with the possibility of capturing Jack. His plan was successful; he forced Jack to lead them to the Fountain with the threat of a voodoo doll. He captured a mermaid for her tear as part of the ritual to gain the years of life from another, and badly wounded the missionary she was in love with to get it. Succeeding in getting to the Fountain of Youth, he once more met Barbossa, the one-legged man in the prophecy and fell victim to a poison sword stab. Jack then tricked him into drinking from a chalice without the mermaid's tear in it to save the life of his daughter, who had also been poisoned by the sword. His remains now lay at the Fountain's ruins. Learning the dark arts "Blackbeard. Edward Teach. The pirate all pirates fear. Resurrector of the dead in his spare time." ―Jack Sparrow concerning Blackbeardsrc Through mysterious circumstances, Blackbeard studied Voodoo to his own ends, eventually becoming a master of the dark arts.6 It is unknown what he had to go through to get to his level of ability, but legends have said Blackbeard studied on his journeys through South America, Africa, and Spain, and learned from sailors who traveled the world, a variety of beliefs and techniques.17 Blackbeard knew more than Voodoo, but he mainly practiced Voodoo. Because of his passion for the forbidden dark magic, he changed his pirate flag from a horned, spear wielding devilish skeleton, to a large flaming skull.18 As a Brujos19, Blackbeard could resurrect those he had killed through rituals, and began to include jumbees and zombies to his crew. Possessed of a tattered soul, lost to the forces of darkness, Blackbeard was to known to have practiced his supernatural powers in the captain's cabin on the Queen Anne's Revenge.20 Blackbeard also learned how to turn the vessels he captured into ships in individual glass bottles, where they all sailed on a shrunken, churning ocean. He would keep a collection of ships in bottles inside a cabinet found in his cabin.4